A Fate Unknown
by Atheraine
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped by Sess! She gets put under a spell and remembers things from her life! But not with her human fam? Wha-? KAGSESS MAJOR OOC!
1. Emerald Claw

A Fate Unknown  
  
The Tama Prophecy  
  
In the valley of lost souls  
  
Resides a statue of pure gold. Where fate is made to each own one That can't be changed before the sun.  
  
Love, both true and false Promises, many lost. Only here can all things be known To one person can it be shown.  
  
Many have come, many have failed. To test their insights, all have been flailed. Only one can know all. Only one can tell us what she saw.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Emerald Claw  
  
The night air was cold, and Higurashi Kagome sat against a tree gazing up at the Sengoku Jidai stars. Her companions were all asleep. But Kagome was suffering from insomnia. A curse that seemed to plague her many nights for the past few weeks. Though her friends suspected something was wrong, they didn't ask, and even if they did Kagome wouldn't know what to tell them. Kagome shuddered and wrapped the blanket she had around her shoulders tighter around herself. It had been three years since she had fallen into the well and so much had happened to her. She had fallen in love with the hanyou Inuyasha, gotten over with the infatuation when he had chosen the bag of dirt and bones, Kikyo. Her personality had changed as well. She had grown more mature, and had learned how to control her anger, much to Inuyasha's dismay, who seemed to enjoy annoying her.  
  
Kagome stood, and the blanket fell from around her shoulders. She had sensed a presence. And it was familiar. A shiver racked her body and she looked around, trying to see the one who must have been observing her. A rustle of leaves on a nearby tree startled Kagome. She looked up and saw a flash of white lit up by the pale moonlight. Inuyasha? She thought to her self. She asked her query out loud. "Inuyasha?" Her question was answered only by silence. Kagome shuddered. Shimatte. Now I'm just freaking myself out. She thought to herself. The tree rustled again and Kagome took an involuntary step forward. She saw another flicker of white and a flash over silver, most likely from a sword. Okay, now that most definitely is NOT Inuyasha. She was soon greeted by two golden eyes and a youkai with a bored, but amused expression on his face. Kagome gasped. There was only one youkai that she was familiar with that had stripes and a crescent moon tattooed on their face.  
"Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
Kagome's fear was raised when the demon lord of the Western Lands smiled a deadly smile. Since when does Sesshoumaru smile? She queried. But she wouldn't have an answer, for a blow to the head soon knocked her out.  
  
Why does my head hurt so badly? Kagome asked herself. She had woken up just a few moments ago with a splitting headache. Kagome held her head and snuggled deeper into the silk sheets and the large bed she was laying on. Wait a minute.I don't have silk sheets. I don't even know anyone rich enough to own a pair of silk socks! If that's even possible.(AN: Alright, Kagome is delirious, so she might be a tad bit on the dumb side.) Kagome sat up quickly and groaned. Obviously her head didn't agree with the sudden movement. She looked around in the dark room with squinted eyes. She couldn't see anything though. Kagome sighed. Where am I? I can't remember what happened. She forced herself to pry herself from the warm sheets and swing her legs over the side of the bed. She tried to stand up, but just fell back down into a sitting position on the bed.  
"Okay.I guess that's a no go." She said to herself.  
  
"So your finally awake human. It's about time. I was beginning to tire of waiting and was going to break some of your fingers to awaken you." A cold voice said from a corner of the dark room. A large fire suddenly erupted from a fireplace on the opposite side of the room and Kagome saw a figure walk towards her slowly. When the shape reached the end of the bed, Kagome saw a very feminine but handsome looking man. He had long silvery- white hair and reddish stripes on each side of his face. And on the center of his forehead, was a blue crescent moon. He seemed very familler to her, but it seemed as though something was blocking her memories. Kagome looked at the man closely, trying to place a name to him, but all she got was a sharp pain shooting through her skull. Kagome clenched her teeth in pain, and clutched her head. Finally, after a moment, the pain resided, leaving the dull ache from before.  
"Who are you may I ask?" Kagome questioned.  
  
The stranger smirked. "It seems as though my plan is finally going to work out. I will finally get what is rightfully mine. You may call me Sesshoumaru, human. You should be grateful that you are still breathing. I have been very generous to you. So do not forget that I can kill you at any moment."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Kill me? But why would anyone want to kill me? I'm too nice for that!" Sesshoumaru chuckled. (AN: Okay, I know that Miss. Kagome here is a bit out of character. Actually, more than a bit out of character.but just suck it up. ^.^Is that even possible for Sesshy to chuckle?) "Insolent human. I kill because I get irritated. Do you understand that?" Kagome nodded, and her face turned very pale. The two stared, (well Sesshoumaru glaring anyway) at each other for a few moments longer and they were soon distracted as a little thing zoomed into the room. Sesshoumaru sighed loudly.  
  
"Rin. May I ask what in Kami's name are you doing in here? I told you to stay outside with Jaken. "  
  
"Rin got bored with boring old Jaken. Jaken is mean to Rin. Jakin hit Rin with his stick thingy. He got mad at Rin for telling him he eats bugs." The child said, slightly out of breath and her face flushed.  
  
Kagome giggled slightly, only to be silenced by Sesshoumaru's cruel gaze.  
  
"How many times must I tell you that you do not speak as though you are talking about someone, when you are telling something about yourself Rin? You would think that after three years of living with me you'd learn how to speak properly. The proper way of starting that inane sentence would be 'I got bored with boring old Jaken. Jaken is mean to me. Jakin hit me with his stick thing, and so on.' Do you understand Rin?"  
  
"Yes, I understand Sesshoumaru-sama." The little girl mocked playfully. She ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg, and Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head lightly. Kagome sat rigid on the bed in shock. This man was mad. Crazy. He had just threatened to kill her, and now he was being nice to this little human child. It had occurred to her that this Great Sesshoumaru person didn't like humans. Her head hurt too much to ponder the matter though. She held her head, as another sharp pain shot through her head. She groaned loudly, which seemed to catch the little girl's attention at once.  
  
"Oh! Pretty lady! Sesshoumaru-sama? What is wrong with the lady?" Rin asked, seeming sad for Kagome's pain.  
  
"It seems the spell I have cast on her and her miko powers are having a battle of strength. The powers she has in her blood and soul are trying to rid the spell out of her system. Much like what happens when one catches a cold." Sesshoumaru remarked, seeming bored and unworried. "The fight inside her will soon knock her out, then the miko side of her will be at bay."  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru in a confused sort of matter.  
  
"Miko? You crazy man. What are you blabbing about?" Kagome spat.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked surprised. Then the look faded and his face softened in a way for a second, then returned to its stoic form.  
  
"Your pain, human, seems to be impairing your judgment no? I suggest you lie back and hold you tongue before I rip it out. Come Rin." He said, as he gracefully turned and left with the little girl skipping behind. Another sharp pain struck through Kagome's head, and she was soon knocked out.  
  
(Begin Dream Sequence)  
  
(AN: Alright. Has any of you seen Ah! My Goddess! The movie? Well, if you haven't, too bad ne? And if you have: this following scene is kind of like when Belldandy lost her memories of Keiichi. You know when Celestine kissed her and put a spell on her? With the whole Keiichi vanishing by the wind? If you don't, then I guess I'm just a Mork. AKA: Moron/Dork. All right! On with the tale!)  
  
Kagome sat under a tree in a forest. She had her eyes closed and she was singing. She heard a noise above her and she stopped singing and opened her eyes, which darted to the area where she had heard the sound. She saw a flash of red and white. And she felt a sense of sadness. The red figure disappeared as if the wind had taken it away. Kagome stood up and ran over to a field of grass and flowers where two figures stood. One clad in purple, and the other in a bright kimono. Like the figure in red, these too also vanished by the wind. Kagome fell to the ground, as another wave of sadness took over her. This time another figure ran towards her. This one was smaller than the rest, and Kagome felt a motherly feeling take hold of her. She opened her arms to accept the person who had began to jump into her arms, but the small person vanished. Kagome felt as though she had known these people, and began to cry. Suddenly two arms embraced her from behind. The hold of this mysterious person was gentle but firm. Kagome turned her head and glimpsed Sesshoumaru. His eyes were closed and his nose was nuzzling into the crook of Kagome's neck.  
  
.Sesshoumaru?  
  
(End Dream Sequence)  
  
"Human! What have you done? Get up you blasted thing!" Kagome was woken up by a loud yelling. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw the Great Sesshoumaru leaning over her, and glaring.  
  
"Erm.I'm sorry?" Kagome muttered, looking a bit worn for wear.  
  
"Oh yes. You had better be sorry for what you have pulled. Going into my dreams like that.sickening.." Sesshoumaru mumbled. "I had been slaying my idiotic half brother, then you invaded my dream."  
  
"But I didn't do anything.. I have been sleeping this whole time." Kagome replied to his accusation. Then she remembered her dream that she had been having and pointed her finger at him with wide eyes. "But you invaded mine!" Kagome glared at him and he returned the favor. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the bed.  
  
"Ow! Sesshoumaru! That hurts!" She complained, as he dragged her towards the door.  
  
"I honestly don't care if it hur-" he started. Sesshoumaru stopped trudging towards the door and was staring at Kagome's hand. He loosened his grip on her wrist, but still kept a firm hold, as the woman was struggling to get free.  
  
"Sesshou--?" Kagome questioned, looking quizzically at the demon lord.  
  
"Quiet human!" He commanded.  
  
She looked to where he was staring at and found that he was looking at her ring. An emerald framed in a silver setting that had little claws holding the emerald in place. On the band of the ring was a little message in Latin. The moon will always shine, as long as the sun continues to rise.  
  
"Where did you get this ring?" He asked seriously, and he looked her in the face.  
  
"Um.I honestly don't remember. Someone I knew gave it to me a long time ago." She muttered. His gold eyes were starting intently into her own. It was unnerving.  
  
"Do you know what this is human? Do you have any idea what you have on your finger?" He asked softly.  
  
"Erm.not really. And my name is Kagome by the way. Just in case you didn't know.. There's a lot of humans in the world, and you might get some confu- ." She was cut off by Sesshoumaru's hand motioning for silence.  
  
"This, Kagome, is an ancient heirloom given by demons lords to a potential mate for their son or daughter. The ring has only one other of it's kind. It's meant to form some sort of bond, so the two people who inherit the rings will fall in love. The ring you possess can only be given to a demon though. As it will burn a human's finger. But I see your finger is still attached. But the most annoying thing of all is." he paused.  
  
".Is what?" Kagome asked harshly.  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of her wrist and showed his own hand, so the back of his hand faced Kagome.  
  
"I have the same ring." 


	2. One True Destiny

CHAPTER TWO: One True Destiny WARNING: MAJOR CHEESSINESS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER, I THINK.  
  
Kagome stood rigid. The fact that Sesshoumaru had the same ring as her didn't frighten her. It was the memory of her receiving it flashing back to her. Only bits and pieces came to her though, so her memory was a tumult of confusion.  
  
(Begin Flashback)  
  
The day was very warm. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and no clouds could be seen. Kagome was sitting in a field of flowers and she was braiding them to make a wreath for someone's unlucky hair. The little girl that was Kagome giggled and she put it on her mentor's head. His black hair was long and shimmering in the sun's rays. A young boy with long white hair and gold eyes ran around the field, chasing an insect. He kept Kagome's attention for a moment until she heard her mentor's voice.  
  
"Kagome, please pay attention. You are being hidden. You mustn't live here any longer. One day you shall return, but in the mean time, hold onto this ring. Do you understand? You must not let it go."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Sesshoumaru.? I know you. As a child. I-I can't explain it.but I know who you are. Not just from now. But from a long time ago. When we were both very young." Kagome mumbled.  
  
(AN: Okay. Now I realize that while Kagome is only 18 years old and for her to come back to the feudal era and with over 50 something years having gone by since Sesshoumaru's childhood it just doesn't work. But, if one of you brilliant readers can find a way to make my story plausible, I insist you help me out and I will of course give the lucky person full creditability!)  
  
Then she realized she was on the ground being cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms. (AN: Okay. I know Sesshoumaru only has one arm. But let's just say he has two in this story? I really don't like that Inuyasha chopped up our poor Sesshoumaru's arm.) Worry was highly evident on the demon lord's face as he looked into her blue eyes. (She does have blue eyes right? Kind of odd for one who is Japanese no?)  
  
"Umm.Sesshoumaru? Wha-what exactly are you doing?" Kagome asked, hesitantly as he gripped both of her shoulders and embraced her in a tight and firm hug.  
  
"Kagome.I can't believe you're back! After you disappeared.I made myself forget you. I made myself believe that you were just an imaginary friend. Kami.. Kagome. I have missed you so much." He continued to hold her, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and lay her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments longer and Sesshoumaru broke the hug. Kagome looked into her long lost child playmate's eyes.  
  
"The spell my mentor put on me to keep my memories of you and my life here hidden must have broken. But Sesshoumaru, why can't I remember anything from these recent years here? The only person I can remember is you." Kagome asked seriously.  
  
"Kagome, I put a spell on you. To make you forget your companions. I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were truly. I planned to use you to get something from my half-brother, Inuyasha." He said regretfully. Kagome placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's cheek, and traced the marks that resided there.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, it doesn't matter. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have remembered you. And you'd probably still be making death threats to me." Kagome said, as she tapped his nose playfully, and he smirked. "So, I'm a full-fledged demon. Guess you can't call me human anymore!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Yes, of course I can't continue to call you that. By the way, Kagome, if you hadn't noticed, we are still on the floor."  
  
"Oh I noticed alright, you're just kind of leaning over me, so I can't really get up." Kagome remarked. Sesshoumaru's face faintly turned a shade darker and Kagome recognized that he was blushing. He stood and leaned over to help Kagome up.  
  
"Since when does the Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru blush?" Kagome queried playfully.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, then let go of Kagome's hand he had reached for to help her stand. "And since when does the elegant Kagome wear such short inappropriate skirts?" He asked, motioning to her dark blue, plaited, short skirt. "I remember you always wore beautiful kimono's, despite the mess you made of them every day."  
  
"Well.I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. I haven't worn a kimono is such a long time. Where I'm used to, people rarely wear them." Kagome remarked, not thinking about her choice of words.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "You mean you come from a nudist village? My Kami, woman, I do feel pity for you."  
  
Kagome blushed a bright red and Sesshoumaru smirked. She crossed her arms to make and 'X'. "No-no-no-no-no! Of course not! I come from, well." She started, but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No matter. I'm going to get you a nice cozy kimono and show you where the bathing area is. If you are anything like you used to be, you like a warm bath at the end of the day." Sesshoumaru gave her another brief embrace, and took her hand. Kagome blushed again, but Sesshoumaru took no notice as he walked out of the door, pulling Kagome along with him.  
  
The two walked down the long and dark corridor and ran into a creature that looked like an overgrown toad that had been the accident of a science experiment gone wrong. "Jakin. Leave. Now." Sesshoumaru said coolly. The 'thing' called 'Jakin' seemed to be appalled that his master would say such things to him. And he didn't move. Jakin stared at Sesshoumaru, then looked over to Kagome, then his eyes traveled down to their linked hands.  
  
"Master.wha-.thi-.human.holdi-.hands.Lord.Ses-.wha-.she.have.tha-.I don- ?.Passing out now." Jakin stuttered before he came in a pea-green, crumpled, twitching shape on the ground.  
  
"I think your little minion has a crush Sesshoumaru." Kagome teased, swinging her arm that was connected to the hand holding Sesshoumaru's so his arm swung as well.  
  
"Yes. It's quite unsettling. Anyway, here we are, the place where you shall get your kimono!"  
  
They both walked into a large, but somewhat cozy bedroom. A large bed was placed against the far wall and on the left side of the room was a small table along with a fireplace and two chairs. On the right wall were about five bookshelves stacked full of thick leather bound books. On the right of the door was a large wardrobe, which Sesshoumaru started to lead Kagome to.  
  
"Now, I'm sorry, you'll have to borrow my clothes for a bit. Until I can get a servant to go down to the village and get some from the demon who makes mine. I hope that's alright with you."  
  
"Yes of course it is." Kagome said, as Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand to open the wardrobe's vast mahogany doors. "Quite a collection Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, as she ran her fingers over the many different kimonos that hung there. He looked at Kagome and then back at the many kimonos. After a few more moments, he reached into the wardrobe and pulled one out.  
  
"This one is from when I was a bit younger, it would fit you better I believe. And the blue color accents your eyes." Sesshoumaru said, as he handed the kimono to Kagome. The kimono was a dark oceanic blue, and it had a white and gray dragon on the back and it's wings stretched out to the sleeves.  
  
"Thank you. It's gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
A thought crosses your mind  
  
Emotions fly across your eyes I hope you're thinking about me I want you to always be free.  
  
I've missed you so I'd have never known If you hadn't come back I would never known what I have lacked.  
  
Your loving soul is your own I wish you could know what you have shown I wish you could see The wonderful things you have done to me.  
  
A song Sesshoumaru had heard from a long time ago suddenly rushed into his mind. He couldn't help but compare it to the feelings that Kagome brought back to him. His gold eyes stared off into space.  
  
My heart flutters when you walk by Such emotion makes me want to fly A smile crosses your face Nothing can ever take your place.  
  
What is this feeling?  
  
It's my heart you are stealing. Time is frozen. I am happy, as it's me you have chosen.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a gentle pressure on his arm. His daze was broken as he shook his head slightly and looked towards Kagome's smiling face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagome's hand on his arm. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh dear. Sesshoumaru's smiling, he must be planning to kill me." Kagome said sarcastically, faking fear on her face. "But really, is something wrong Sesshoumaru? You looked like you were stoned for a second."  
  
"Stoned?" Sesshoumaru asked intriguingly.  
  
Kagome waved her hand laughing shyly. "Oh nevermind that Sesshoumaru! Nothing at all." Sesshoumaru's face returned to normal. "There's the old Sesshoumaru we know and love!" Kagome joked.  
  
"Love?" Sesshoumaru said amusingly.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Where's this place where I can get washed and stuff? I'm feeling a bit grimy."  
  
"Follow me then, Kagome dearest." Sesshoumaru said teasingly. And smirked at Kagome's even more red face. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at himself, as he knew Kagome was staring at him. Ah, Kagome, we are meant for each other, the rings prove it, and something else that you just started to bring out inside of me.  
  
Kagome walked behind Sesshoumaru until she felt certain her face wasn't red anymore. Then she ran up to his side and Sesshoumaru put his arm around her, making her blush once again. "You are entertaining Kagome. Your face turns a bright red every time I embarrass you. What is so embarrassing about a child hood friend of yours showing a little affection?" Sesshoumaru said, and didn't get a reply, just an "Uhmhmm umm." He chuckled. And stopped as they reached an open door a few moments later.  
  
"Here's the bath. Nice and warm just for you. I'll leave you here so you can bathe, as I'm sure you don't want me here watching you." Sesshoumaru said, as he took his arm off of her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Sess-chan." Kagome muttered, as she walked into the room she heard the door shut quietly behind her. "Ah.nice bath."  
  
(Okay, I'm not going to go into detail here, as I'm not really interested in doing that. So, I'll just make up a little song for you guys while she's getting all-clean.)  
  
Ode to Jakin  
  
Written by Sesshoumaru-sama  
  
Get me some water servant  
  
Don't make me use the turret  
  
Or throw you in the current  
  
You had better not burn it. You mangy servant.  
  
You had better learn it If you don't you won't earn it The pay check I mean you nasty pervert! So figure out how to churn it  
  
I mean the butter you lazy servant! Churn that butter Oh, oh Yeah churn that butter for me.  
  
(Okay, I'm done! Though the last bit sounds sick ne?)  
  
Kagome had taken her bath and was now dressed in the kimono that Sesshoumaru had let her borrow. She had rooted through a cupboard in the bathing room and found a heavy silver brush. Nothing but the best for Sesshoumaru huh? Kagome thought to herself as she brushed out her long black hair. Once she was finished she walked out of the room and looked around. The corridor was never ending and Kagome was immediately lost. Nothing but stone walls could be seen.  
  
"Gah.this is terrible!" Kagome exclaimed. "Sesshoumaru!" She called out. And within seconds a white flash flew through the halls and Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her.  
  
"You called milady?" He said while jokingly bowing.  
  
"Yes, my knight in shining armor. Well.you seem to have taken off the armor, but still. Your castle is so confusing. How can you not get lost?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Like any house one lives in, you eventually get used to it and you memorize where everything is. You'll get used to it and I won't have to rush in to save you from spending hours mindlessly wandering." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"I'll be.er.living here?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. (AN: I can just imagine the Killing Perfection doing that.gives me chills. In an oddly good way.is that bad?) "Why not? You really have no where to go.unless you wanted to live with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said the last bit angrily.  
  
"Wait." She held up her hand like a stop sign. "Inuyasha? The little halfling? He actually managed to stay alive all these years? That's amazing." She said, looking a bit dazed.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately a priestess named Kikyo pinned him to a tree 50 years ago. He's still alive. He would probably still be pinned to that tree if you hadn't freed him though." Sesshoumaru said without thinking.  
  
"I set that little annoyance free? I'm so sorry Sesshou!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "Your life was at stake, you were being attacked by a demon. No use in being sorry that you're still alive."  
  
"Aha. Well, that's a-" Kagome started, but her oceanic blue eyes opened wide as though she were surprised and she felt something invisible hit her in the chest. She put her hand over her heart and leaned forward to fall as she passed out. Sesshoumaru caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms. Her head was back as Sesshoumaru held her with one arm under her back and the other behind the backs of her knees.  
  
Jakkin had finally awoken from his 'dream' of Sesshoumaru and the icky human holding hands and he was walking through the corridors. All he saw was a flash of white, black, and dark blue. 


	3. Didn't Miss My Heart

CHAPTER THREE: Didn't Miss My Heart (AN: There might actually be a love scene in here. I'm not planning on going into full detail, as I'm a wuss and I don't feel comfortable writing things like that in a place where adults read stuff.you know? Probably not.)  
  
"Kagome, Kami, why won't you wake up?" Sesshoumaru sat in a chair next to the bed in Kagome's room. His gold eyes were staring at the sleeping woman's face, and his hands were holding hers. Sesshoumaru's chest was tense with worry, and his forehead was scrunched up in fear for this woman, this Kagome he was so terribly worried about.  
  
A few hours later, Sesshoumaru's head was lying on the bed, he seemed to be sleeping, but he woke up every time he felt movement.  
  
"Ash-colored daily life is like a doll that has been manipulated and stepped upon."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his head quickly as he heard Kagome's tired voice, and looked at her in shock. But Kagome paid no mind to his shock.  
  
"I have been shot by an invisible arrow, Sesshoumaru, but still, I live. I think I'm a cat. So many injuries, yet look where I am now? Sitting in a room and holding the hand of a Great Demon Lord who normally seems to be emotionless. Now what, you acting demon lord, are you gawking at?" Kagome said very calmly.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached up with his hand to her face, and traced two gold stripes on the side of her face. Two other stripes mirrored those on the other side. His thumb brushed across the silver half moon that graced the middle of her forehead. He then felt through her messed-up hair the tips of her ears, pointed much like his. Her blue eyes had changed too. Not the color, but they looked more like a cat's eyes.  
  
"Welcome to the demon world my dear Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, smiling.  
  
"Eh? My, Sesshoumaru, have you gone mad, or are you sick? I already know I'm a demon." Kagome said, as she placed at hand on his forehead. "You feel cool, hmm."  
  
Sesshoumaru took her head off of his forehead and made her feel her ears. Her cat-like eyes widened as she felt the tips.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome started laughing like mad. Her eyes glittered with tears because she was laughing so hard. Sesshoumaru just sat there, staring blankly at this insane woman.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes!" Laughter. "Of course I am!" More laughter. "This is awesome!" More and more laughter. She sat up and threw her hands up in victory. "I wonder if I can fly? Do you think I can fly?" Kagome flung her arms around the still demon lord's neck. Her body became slack as she stopped laughing.  
  
"Alright, that took too much energy Sesshoumaru." Kagome mumbled. Sesshoumaru patted her lightly on the back, trying to conceal the fact that he was about to burst at the seams for trying to not laugh.  
  
"Pfft. Ah, you broke-pfft.such a serious mom-mmph-ent with your-ahem-odd outburst. Do you feel better now that you got that out of your system? You look terrible by the way."  
  
"Oh, but I feel awful." Kagome said sarcastically, as she broke off their comical embrace  
  
"I guess that means looks can be deceiving right?"  
  
Kagome smiled lightly.  
  
"Do you have any injury? You said you were hit in the chest by an arrow." Sesshoumaru asked, concern showing in his brilliant gold eyes.  
  
"There is no blood. But I do feel a twinge of pain." Kagome said, lightly touching her chest to feel where it hurt the most.  
  
The demon lord looked relieved. "It missed your heart then?" Kagome looked into his eyes; hers were twinkling still from her laughter.  
  
"No, I think it hit me right in the center, if you get my drift." Kagome said, quite seriously.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face turned pinkish. "That's not a matter to joke about Kagome."  
  
"You think I was kidding? I'm completely serious. Note serious face."  
  
"Oh. Well."  
  
"Well what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We were meant for each other.and uh.I think I'm falling for you." Sesshoumaru said, looking away from her eyes. Kagome reached up with her hand and turned his face to look into her eyes by his chin. She leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. His eyes opened wider in shock, and he looked cross-eyed at Kagome's closed eyes. Kagome backed away a few inches and opened her eyes at the cross-eyed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I do hope you realize you're a hopeless romantic Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, smirking.  
  
Sesshoumaru uncrossed his eyes and sighed gracefully. "I know, I'm terribly hopeless."  
  
Kagome laughed quietly. And closed her eyes as he leaned in to return the kiss she had given him just moments before. Sesshoumaru continued his ministrations by kissing her on the side of her mouth and onto her right cheek and down to her neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around the demon lord's neck and combed her fingers through his silky white hair. She moaned softly and Sesshoumaru smiled against her smooth skin.  
  
(AN: By the way, Kagome is NOT naked. She still happens to be wearing the same kimono she had on before she collapsed. Haha.)  
  
"I love you Kagome." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he kissed the hollowed area where the neck meets the beginning of the shoulder. "Do you love me as well?"  
  
Kagome body tensed. Never had anyone told her such words, and she enjoyed them thoroughly. "Kami, I love you too Sesshou. You have no idea." Kagome answered, as she pulled his face up to hers so she could kiss him.  
  
(AN: As I said before, I don't feel comfortable writing major detail. Plus, my mother might accidentally come across this.So, who wants to learn something about pressure points and how to attack them? Ha.  
  
On the neck:  
  
Location: Behind the jaw in the depression under the jaw Attack: Strike diagonally back to front. (This would be used best if you're behind someone.) Result: A tough hit can cause unconsciousness or dislocate the jaw. Grinding with your thumb or knuckle can cause tons of pain also.  
  
On the leg:  
  
Location: Inside of leg, halfway between the ankle and the lower edge of the calf muscle. Attack: Kick from inside the leg with a rising motion. Result: Causes leg to go numb. (Can be funny sometimes.) | ) Calf area | | Attack right here Feet Anyway.I hope that helps if you need it anytime! Look at that! I just taught some people stuff! Right on! Continuing on with my story.hehe)  
  
LATER:  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome were lying on Kagome's bed. Kagome was sound asleep, but Sesshoumaru was awake, not being able to ignore the thoughts going through his head.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"I can't do this right now. I do love you, but I'm not ready for this."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that though her mind had been rinsed of all her duties of her life just two days ago, her soul could not. She had broken the Shikon Jewel, and it was her duty to rid the world of the evils it caused by collected each shard. 


	4. Sad Days are Old Beginnings

CHAPTER FOUR: Sad Days are Old Beginnings (AN: I think this will be a bit sad now. But I think you can handle it.)  
  
It had only been two days since Kagome had entered the castle. Many things had happened. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Even if the good continues at a later time. Sesshoumaru put two fingers on the silver half moon that graced the pale skin of Kagome's forehead. He muttered "Return thy memory", and Kagome twitched slightly. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and removed her head from his arm. He tapped her temple and put a sleeping spell on her, so he didn't wake her on their way to his destination.  
  
Kagome woke. Her back was against a tree and she was in an upright position. She recognized where she was, and wished she didn't. No longer was she in Sesshoumaru's grand castle, but in the forest near where she had been kidnapped. Kagome felt something rustling in her fisted hand and she opened her fingers to reveal a piece of paper and a miniscule package. She opened the note and read it's contents. Immediately, her eyes began to tear up. "Damn him." she muttered as a wave of tears washed down her face. She clenched her fist, crumpling the paper. "So the past days have been a lie! It was all an act! He doesn't love me.Oh Kami! What did I do to deserve this punishment?"  
  
Kagome stood and wiped her eyes and face. Diminishing the tears that had fallen so suddenly. No longer would she show weakness. She would be as cold and emotionless as a stone. All her memory was returned, that she granted was helpful and smart on Sesshoumaru's part. She would kill him. Stab him through like he did her. Only his pain would be far worse than hers. He had messed with the wrong woman, rather demon.  
  
She lifted her face as a cool breeze flew threw the air. She could smell Inuyasha, but more so, she could smell Kikyo. The scent of her decaying body was nauseating and Kagome stifled a gag. Kagome jumped high into the air, to test her demon powers. She hovered in mid air for a moment, then landed on a tree nearby. She continued her jumping through the treetops until she could see her old companions. They had stayed in the same spot they had been when Kagome had been kidnapped. She grimaced, as the thought of her kidnapping brought back Sesshoumaru's face. "What a wonderful actor the Demon Lord is. He sure had me fooled."  
  
Kagome landed softly with her cat-like ability and kneeled low behind some bushes. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the camp. Sango and Miroku both sat near the fire. Miroku had an arm around Sango's shoulders, yet Sango seemed to take comfort in this contact. Much had happened in the past two days, it was highly obvious. Kikyo sat far away from the camp. She seemed to be meditating. Shippo, which made Kagome's heart twinge was sitting near the fire, his eyes looked empty.  
  
"No child should feel pain." Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She then leaped silently up into the air again and landed stealthily on the branch behind Inuyasha. It was amazing he didn't seem aware of her presence yet.  
  
"You're an ass Inuyasha." She muttered, knocking Inuyasha completely off the branch.  
  
"What in hell? Kagome? Where in the seven hells have you been?" Inuyasha said, looking around for where she was 'hidden'.  
  
Kagome leaped off of the branch and landed silently in front of Inuyasha. "Why should that matter, when a child is sad. I thought you at least had a little decency to comfort a mourning child." Kagome said stoically. Glaring at the half demon that sat on the ground staring up at her.  
  
"When did Kagome become a demon?" Inuyasha asked himself. He was staring at her, his mouth open and eyes wide. She stood in front of him, standing straight and tall. She was wearing a uniform much like Sango's except it was a dark blue and a blood red. A hand at her waist, her legs together and her feet were at a 90 degree angle. Kagome's chin was horizontal with the ground. Her hair was billowing out behind her with the wind and her eyes were like a cat's. Her black cat tail flicked angrily. (AN: I forgot to tell you she has a tail! I'm sorry!)  
  
"Answer me, or suffer the consequences of your silence." Kagome said roughly. (AN: It's amazing how quickly she fell into this emotionless role! But I suppose getting your heart ripped out and bled dry practically can do that to a person.)  
  
Inuyasha stood slowly, still amazed at this transformation. He somehow found it strangely amorous. He smartly answered quickly, not willing to see what Kagome could do now as a demon. "I didn't know the kit was suffering, Kagome."  
  
"I suppose that is likely. As you are such a dim-witted creature." She said seriously. "Move out the way." Kagome said, as she walked towards the camp.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of her, and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Not before you tell me what happened." He sniffed her and grimaced. "I can smell Sesshoumaru all over you!"  
  
Kagome hissed. "Never say that name again in my presence. Never! Now remove your hands before I do. And that would involve blood spill, I don't mean mine." She said coldly, glaring into his gold eyes.  
  
"Jeez, what the hell happened to you? Grouch!" Inuyasha muttered as he moved aside. 


	5. I'll Scratch My OWN back

CHAPTER FIVE: I'll scratch my OWN back. (AN: Something recently bit me on my shoulder near my back, there's this large red bump and it itches like hell, so that's where I got this title! People keep trying to scratch it for me, but I don't want them too! I don't know why someone would want to scratch it in the first place. Hmm.to tell or not to tell what was in the package and on the note.)  
  
Kagome headed off towards the rest of group. Shippo saw her first, as he was facing her direction. His eyes narrowed a bit, in a confused sort of manner, and they widened.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran towards his surrogate mother. She stretched out her arms to catch him as he leaped into the air.  
  
"Aw, Shippo. I missed you. I'm sorry to cause you such grief." Kagome muttered, holding him tightly against her. Shippo breathed in deeply. He would never let her out of her sight again Shippo said to himself. Nuzzling into her neck and smiling happily. Her scent had changed. She no longer smelled like a human. Shippo backed away, and gasped. He saw her change just now, and scolded himself for not noticing it earlier.  
  
"Kagome! What in hell happened!" Shippo shouted. Surprising Kagome and the rest of the group whom had gathered around her. (AN: Does anyone ACTUALLY use the word 'whom'? I don't, but Word wants me to, so I shall! Oh, God. I'm following the orders of my computer.)  
  
"Language Shippo. But I do share his curiosity. What happened to you Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned, arching an eyebrow thoughtfully.  
  
"It's a long story, even I don't know all of the details." Kagome sighed. Shippo jumped out of her arms and grabbed hold of her tail. "You have a tail! It's so soft!" Shippo said, stroking it a bit.  
  
"It looks good on you Kagome." Miroku said, with the all familiar gleam in his eyes.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, and smirked as Sango calmly gave him a hard whack on the side of his head, which knocked him to the ground. "Don't go there lecher." Kagome said.  
  
"It is obvious that you have become a full youkai Kagome-san." Sango said.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. I had a question, I have a marking on my forehead, could you possibly tell me what is symbolizes Sango?" Kagome asked, as she lifted her bangs off of her forehead.  
  
Sango looked surprised. "Oh my Gods, that is the mark of the ruler of the Eastern Lands. You are a demon deity Kagome-san!"  
  
Inuyasha had just walked into the clearing where they stood. He was mumbling incoherently, and seemingly backtracked as he heard Sango's remark. Royalty? He had been living with a deity? Well, he could use that in gain for himself now.  
  
Inuyasha hid his thoughts well, and huffed. "Kagome sure as hell doesn't seem like it. She's got mannerisms that would only seem good for a pile of dirt!" He remarked loudly.  
  
"It seems to me, Inuyasha, that your life-mate is mostly composed of dirt." Kagome said, smirking. "Anyway, let us sit, tell me what has gone on with you these past days." Kagome led the walk back towards the campfire, with Shippo sitting on her shoulder.  
  
They told her that nothing exciting had happened, besides the fact that Kikyo had become almost like the dead self she should still be. Never talking, eating, and rarely moving. Inuyasha had forced Kikyo to stop taking so many souls, as they as a group had decided to wait for her return. Kikyo hadn't managed to acquire many souls in this large forest. Kagome could care less for Kikyo, but was happy that nothing had happened that was life threatening to her friends.  
  
Kagome did tell of what had happen to her. In an edited version of course, leaving out the more intimate parts, and giving Sesshoumaru the title "Bastard". Her friends remained silent throughout her entire tale, except the parts of Kagome and Sesshoumaru realizing their forgotten past, when Inuyasha huffed loudly.  
  
When she had finished, Kagome set Shippo down and told everyone that she needed to take a dip in the lake somewhat nearby. She looked around for her bag, and finally spotted it. She took out a towel, shampoo, a bar of soap, and other personal items.  
  
Kagome said a quick, "See you in a bit", and leaped up into the trees. It took only about two minutes to get to her destination, and Kagome set down her things and got undressed. Completely oblivious to all around her, she thought about what her human family would say if they saw her now. Having lost her happy self, it being replaced by her somewhat cool exterior, she knew they would not recognize her. Not only that, but she was full demon, her grandfather had tolerated Inuyasha, but he was only a hanyou.  
  
She sighed, and decided she would think about that at a later time. Kagome noticed a small pouch on the ground, next to her pile of clothes. Instantly, she recognized it. She had put the package and note she had found in it when she had woken in the forest. A brief moment of anger flowed through her, and she reached over to pick it up. Kagome opened the pouch, and dumped its contents into her hand. The note was crumpled, but that wasn't what she was looking for. The small package was wrapped in red silk, and tied with a gold braided silk string. She pulled the bow apart, and dropped the string onto the ground carelessly. The red silk wrapping fell aside, revealing a small wooden box, intricately designed with carvings of roses and vines. Kagome opened the lid, and on a small dark silk pillow lay a silver ring set with a black onyx.  
  
"What is this supposed to mean?" She cried out angrily.  
  
(AN: I'm sorry that this is taking five million years to write. I found out that I have to move AGAIN, down to Arizona. Any of you people live down there? Tell me about it. I'm moving to Glenndale I think. Also, I'm kind of stressed out and sad, 'cause all my friends are here. Well, hope you don't get all angry with me.) 


	6. With Their Eyes

(AN: Keep going down, for the updated stuff, it's in bold, you can't miss it!!) CHAPTER SIX: With Their Eyes  
  
"I just don't understand that bastard." Kagome mumbled as she dove into the clear lake after dropping the ring onto her pile of clothes. She had come here for one thing, and that was to get clean. She could still smell Sesshoumaru's scent all over her. And having it not coming off easily was quickly making her frustrated.  
  
"I just can't believe even he, the Great Sesshoumaru would do something so low as that." She mumbled sarcastically. The scent was dissipating, yet she wouldn't be happy until the entirety of him was away. She stopped scrubbing herself long enough to think back on the note he had written.  
  
*Kagome, You are such the charming flirt, if I didn't know I was smarter, I may have taken you up as a woman in my harem. If I did have one anyway. Which I don't, and never shall have. I, Sesshoumaru? Having intimacy with women who are not my true mate? Ha! I am not like those idiots who plague my lands searching for half-decent young women to beseech themselves with. Anyway, enough of my ranting. I hope you don't feel too awful for my little game, wait, actually I do hope that. My mistake. Perhaps we shall meet again. Though I'd rather not personally. Bad day to you, and happy hunting.*  
  
Kagome took a short breath to calm herself down. Her anger came rapidly now, and she wasn't sure if it was just the demon blood affecting her so. After washing her hair, and rinsing off the soap, she swam for a few minutes longer. Until finally walking up onto the shoreline. She dried off her body with the towel she had brought with her, and put her clean clothes on. Which consisted of a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Kagome combed her hair, braided it, and then tied it at the end, as she watched a fluffy white rabbit jump by. (AN: That's for you "Jui"!)  
  
She picked up her belongings, and glared at the ring and note before shoving them harshly into her front pocket. Jumping into the air, she missed the soft sigh from a tree nearby. (AN: I hate it when I rhyme when I don't want to!) Kagome flew through the air, breathing in the coolness. (AN: I want to make her swallow a bug or something, but wouldn't that ruin the moment that's not there?)  
  
As Kagome neared the camp, she noticed the sun was beginning to set, and from the distance she could see Sango trying to start a fire, and Miroku, trying to start something else. She could hear the smack clearly from where she was, and knew that Miroku would have a handprint on his face for quite some time.  
  
(AN: THIS IS WHERE I LEFT OFF!! I am terribly sorry for not updating for years almost. Heh, it's just that I have never actually finished a story before, as I always get distracted, or I get writers block. Buuuuut, thank some almighty deity for "Jui", she has helped me a bit, giving me questions that I need to answer and such.  
  
Kagome walked towards the fire, and smirked at Miroku, who was rubbing his face gently. "When will you learn Miroku? You're an intelligent being, why do you work so hard to hide it?"  
  
"Touché Lady Kagome. That hurts." Miroku said, feigning sadness.  
  
Sango laughed. Shippo as well, startling Sango. He had transformed out of his form as a stick, which just happened to be the one that Sango had reached for to add to the fire. "Shippo! You shouldn't do that, I could have toasted you!" Sango exclaimed, laughing all the same.  
  
"You wouldn't have, I'm tough like that. Right Kagome?" Shippo said, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Of course you are Shippo-chan. But please be more careful anyway."  
  
Suddenly, Kagome sensed a presence nearby. Behind some trees, she could hear a faint rustling. Kagome began to walk towards the sound, making Sango, Miroku, and Shippo look up at her in confusion. "What's wrong Kagome- san?" Miroku asked for the three of them.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just going to get some more firewood for the fire." Kagome said, smiling slightly. Sango looked at the pile of wood next to the fire. But didn't question her motives. Perhaps she just wanted to be alone. Clamping her hand over Shippo's mouth, stopping him from making her thoughts known, Sango nodded her head. "Take your time Kagome."  
  
Kagome continued to walk in the direction of the noise. Suddenly it stopped, and Kagome strained to hear well. She heard whispering, and squinted her cat-like eyes to see. Unfortunately, there was a bush hiding her view. Oh what I would do to be superman at the moment. She thought to herself humorously.  
  
"Shh, she'll know we're hear Sakati. Shut you're big fat mouth." A female's voice said, in a loud whisper.  
  
"Too late Shiho, she knows already, can't you see her coming this way? Stand up, and I do NOT have a fat mouth." A male's voice muttered.  
  
"Ooo, You'll have a fat mouth when I get through with you." Shiho said, as she stood up. Kagome had reached the pair, and her eyes asked her question. Shiho pulled on something, receiving a growl from the male named Sakati. Sakati stood as well, and removed Shiho's hand that was gripping his pointed ear.  
  
The two stepped out from behind the bush, revealing a lithe looking, tall male, and a slim and seemingly athletic shorter female. Both cat youkai, like Kagome. Sakati had messy longer black hair, and bright emerald green eyes; he was wearing black leggings and a black vest with a green long- sleeved shirt underneath. Shiho's hair glimmered under the moon's light, giving her long light brown hair a gold tint to it. Her eyes were violet, and were narrowed as she looked at her companion. Shiho's clothes consisted of a short, mid-thigh high red kimono without sleeves. Both wore sandals. Sakati put his arm around Shiho's shoulders, and smiled calmly at Kagome. Shiho looked on grimly, but smiled slightly at Kagome as well.  
  
"Excuse us for this intrusion Lady Kagome. I am Sakati, and this is Shiho. Please do not be angry, we are not spies." Sakati said bowing, and making Shiho bow as well, as his arm was still around her shoulders.  
  
Kagome nodded swiftly. "Then what precisely is your business here?" She said calmly.  
  
Shiho nodded, then began to explain. "Yes, of course. We are here, for you my Lady. We sensed the blood of our ruler. The eastern lands have fallen to almost ruins because of the lack of our Lady. Sakati and I were ordered to come find you, then report back to command that you are indeed alive. And well, here you are."  
  
"Aha. Well, is that all you needed, was proof of my existence?" Kagome asked, she was answered by a curt nod from the two. "Hmm, stay for a while. I have many questions that I'm sure you could answer. Even if it were to be only a few, it would be great appreciated. I was about to cook dinner anyway."  
  
Both looked quite surprised. But noticed that Kagome had already turned and was walking back into the camp. Sakati and Shiho looked at each other then followed their leader quickly, keeping a polite distance from her in respect.  
  
By now it was fully dark, and the others looked up as they heard Kagome return. "No wood I see." Miroku joked, all the while earning a smack from Sango. The two cat youkai entered the light, and Sango opened her eyes wide. "Kagome?" Sango questioned.  
  
"These are youkai from the eastern lands, they have been ordered to find me. Then return to inform their commander of my being alive. I have invited them for dinner so they can explain things. They will not harm you." Kagome said calmly, the last part mainly for Shippo who had hid behind Sango. "It's a good thing Inuyasha is not present. I don't need his idiotic ramblings." Kagome added, as she sat down. She nodded towards Sakati and Shiho, who stared at her blankly. "Sit, please. No need for formalities, I'm no deity as of yet."  
  
The two complied, nervously though. Shippo walked over to them and patted them on the heads. "It's alright. Take a chill pill. Kagome won't bite your heads off."  
  
"A...chill...?" Shiho started.  
  
"...Pill? Sakati finished. Both looked terribly confused. Kagome smiled, Shippo loved using words from her time. At least it used to be her time. Kagome wasn't quite sure anymore. She frowned, and then began opening packages for ramen, after which she put the noodles into the pot of already boiling water.  
  
Kagome crossed her legs Indian-style, and then placed her hands on her knees. "Well? Explain. Why was I turned human, placed in the future, given miko powers, changed back into a youkai, and, here's the most annoying one, given this ring?" She said, showing the emerald ring she shared with Sesshoumaru. "Also, anything else I should know would be of help. I'm a blank slate at the moment."  
  
Sakati swallowed, then looked at Shiho who shrugged. "That's quite a lot of questions milady. But, I and Shiho will try the best we can to answer them all. Though it might take a long time."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I have a long night ahead of me. Though the rest of you can sleep if you want, after dinner of course." She said, looking at the rest of her companions. All shook their heads. "Of course we'll stay awake Kagome-san. This concerns you, our great friend." Sango said happily. Kagome smiled.  
  
Sakati sighed. "Well..."  
  
(AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait until the next chapter! Bwa hahaha! I'm terrible, I know. It's a gift.  
  
(Dodges a pan being chucked at her)  
  
"God damnit, Sesshoumaru, that's my mother's good pan! Get over here right now!"  
  
(Sesshoumaru enters, his white dress shirt unbuttoned revealing his yummy toned stomach)  
  
"It's your fault you know. You told me I'd be in this chapter. But to no avail, am I? No."  
  
(Atheraine sticks out her tongue)  
  
"Cry me a river Sesshou. Why is your shirt unbuttoned anyway?"  
  
(Sesshoumaru looks down at his shirt)  
  
"Because I know you can't resist my stomach."  
  
(Atheraine looks away)  
  
"Of course I can...(peeks) not...  
  
(Sesshoumaru smirks)  
  
"See? Actually, you're kitchen has such bad ventilation I was almost sweating. And you KNOW what that does to my good looks."  
  
(Takes of his shirt, and walks out of the living room)  
  
"Umm..."  
  
(Atheraine walks out of the room quickly)  
  
"You know what...I'm kind of hungry for biscuits..."  
  
haha. Umm...yeah, REVIEW my friends! Hahahahahaha.) 


	7. A story within a story

I'm such a complete moron. Why? Perhaps I was hit on the head as a child by a llama. Most likely not, but I believe I might just use that as an excuse from now on.  
  
Now to the reason WHY I'm a dolt. Even though I read hundreds of fan fictions on this wonderful site, I seem to have forgotten one minor detail. Disclaimers. You see? I could have been sued! What terribleness!!  
  
(Shuts the blinds against hundreds of lawyers pounding on her windows)  
  
Well, thank God none have come to my house. I have no money; I can barely afford to pay for my weekly candy intake. Living on my own is looking like a huge disaster waiting to happen at the moment. Oh well, perhaps I'll just live with a handsome rich biscuit. He'll cook (As I cannot.) I'll never have to leave our lovely house, deprived of children because they are so annoying to the both of us.  
  
(Kagome walks in) "How can you say such terrible things Atheraine? Children are lovely."  
  
(Inuyasha runs in and sits on the windowsill) "Lovely? Feh, they are so damn annoying, especially human kids. The humans have this rule about hitting your children. When I was a kid, a good smack and flying across the room was small punishment. That shut up kids quick, let me tell you."  
  
(Sesshoumaru appears, and sits on the arm chair) "It seems to me, Inuyasha, that the only the ripping out of your tongue would shut you up. And even then, you would make such a ruckus, just to show off your immaturity."  
  
"Say that again you bastard! I'll show you ruckus!"  
  
"Come Ather, let's leave the mutt before he loses an eye."  
  
"Hold on Sesshou! Let me finish!"  
  
Um, obviously Sesshoumaru wishes to leave, so I can finish typing this chapter. I know this is taking forever, and I'm sure you all are disappointed in me. But please understand, that even though I have no life, school is a necessity.  
  
This is for the rest of the story, as I'm too lazy to write it for every chapter:  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do NOT belong to me. Besides myself, being Atheraine, and the little white rabbit that will run through at random times. Though I might just buy the rights of Sesshoumaru. He's just the best biscuit. Mmm. 


	8. Lost Without Reason

CHAPTER SEVEN: Lost Without Reason  
  
(AN: Oh my God, do you guys love me or what? Two chapters in one day, that's almost impossible for me to do! But I did! Oh yeah, go me, It's my birthday...Wait, never mind, just go ahead and read...)  
  
"You see, milady, this will be very difficult to explain." Sakati said. "As not all details of what happened are known. When you were very young, your father, Lord Ryo was very busy. We believe was his way of coping with your mother, the late Lady Sari's (Sa-ree) death. He thought that you needed more love and attention then he was able to give you. So he sent you to live in the western lands in Lord Inutaisho's palace with your mentor, Aki.  
  
"Aki was a demon priest, and your teacher. He was a very happy person, but was very paranoid about your well being. After Lord Ryo sent you away, he began to slack on his duties as Lord of the eastern lands. Unfortunately, many youkai believed him unfit to fulfill the tasks of a Demon Lord. So the most powerful youkai fought over who should take Lord Ryo's place on the throne. There are few rules for taking over a ruler's position. The present Lord must either step down themselves, or have died. Another rule is that the position always must go to next blood-kin, unless there are no more of the family.  
  
"Your father was murdered, poisoned at his evening meal. Fortunately, no one knew of your location. Otherwise you would have been killed as well." Sakati paused, took a deep breath and drank some water that Kagome passed to him. By then everyone was eating, or had finished. Kagome hadn't had ramen. She just didn't feel hungry at the moment. Shiho continued in his place, giving the grateful Sakati time to relax and get his breath.  
  
"Aki feared for the worse, and decided to take you somewhere safe. Where you could stay until you were old enough to take up the responsibility your father left for you. That was the well. Aki put a spell on you to make you human until you were eighteen. By then destiny would have brought you here, and you would be prepared enough to know and choose your path.  
  
"You were given your miko powers to protect yourself in case anyone recognized you. Thank Kami no one has. Now about that ring of yours. That's a youkai promise ring. Whoever owns the other one is meant to be your mate." Shiho said, as she leaned over to look at it.  
  
"Yes, I am quite aware of that. I am also aware of the demon who wears the other." Kagome said blandly.  
  
"You have already met him?" Sakati exclaimed. "Why isn't he here with you? Who is it?" He questioned excitedly.  
  
"That's none of your business." Kagome spit out harshly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at her, all surprised. Kagome never rose her voice to anyone but Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes milady. Sorry to intrude on your personal doings." Sakati said, bowing his head respectively.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing Sakati. I'm guess I'm just a little riled up." Kagome said, sadly. She looked down at her hands, a bit embarrassed for raising her voice like that. A few moments passed by, and then Kagome heard a twig snap in the forest. Inuyasha's voice could be heard, as he swore, "Damn stick. Shouldn't have been there in the first place...getting in my way like that, could've gone right through my foot..."  
  
Then she could smell Kikyo, who replied to his comment, "Inuyasha, this is a forest, there are things like that all over. Trees you know?" She said bluntly. Kagome smiled inwardly. Even though she hated Kikyo, she still had her moments of human like comments.  
  
The two appeared a moment later. And Inuyasha froze as he saw Shiho and Sakati sitting near the fire. He stormed over to them, and pulled out Tetsuseiga. Which didn't transform, as there wasn't any threat. He shook his sword, and muttered curses and he sheathed it. "Who're these creeps? And what are they doing here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, waving his hand in Sakati and Shiho's direction absently.  
  
"They are demons sent from the western lands..." Kagome started, but was interrupted as the two stood and bowed deeply.  
  
"Who're leaving. Good night milady, we shall meet again soon. Thank you for your hostility." Shiho said. Soon they were both gone, and Kagome stood as well. "The left over ramen should still be warm Inuyasha."  
  
"Wait, where are you going Kagome? I just got back, and plus, I have a hole in my foot!" Inuyasha griped loudly.  
  
"I, Inuyasha, am going for a walk. I honestly don't care if you just got back, and the first aid kit is in my backpack. I'm quite sure you can manage it your self." Kagome said calmly.  
  
Kagome walked out of the camp. It was late, but Kagome was not tired. Her newfound information made her restless with thoughts flowing through her head. She jumped into the air, and flew from tree to tree silently. Not paying any attention to where she was going, she headed straight towards the western lands. Suddenly she stopped. Kagome sat on a large tree branch, and leaned her back against the trunk. Her eyes closed, as she hummed a song she had heard a long time ago. Not from the future, but from her young life here. She pictured herself sitting on the ground of a large room. Lost and crying, she heard someone come from behind. She gripped her stuffed animal tightly, and turned around. In front of her was Sesshoumaru. Smiling he wiped her tears that were trailing down her cheeks. "Are you lost?" He asked quietly. She didn't reply, but heard the question asked again, only not with the mystical echo. She opened her eyes, stopped humming and looked into gold eyes.  
  
Sitting on the same branch as her, in front of her was the demon lord himself. An older version of the boy in her memory, more serious. Kagome glared at him, and began to stand, ready to leap into the air to get away from him. Only a hand that gently but firmly pushed her back into a seating position stopped her.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spat angrily.  
  
(AN: Yes, that's the end of Chapter 7. Kind of a bad way to end it...but that's what I wanted to do! I actually wasn't going to have Sesshoumaru appear like that. I was just going to have Kagome brood over everything. It was a last minute thing...  
  
(Sesshoumaru storms in still shirtless)  
  
"Yeah right! I practically had to BEAT you to put me in this chapter!"  
  
(Atheraine huffs)  
  
"Whatever! I put you in because I wanted to! You should feel honored!"  
  
(Sesshoumaru laughs)  
  
"Honored? I should feel honored for being in this crappy story? Yeah right."  
  
(Atheraine throws a pillow at Sesshoumaru, who ducks)  
  
"You almost hit my head! My hair can not be mussed up!"  
  
"You malicious fiend, get over yourself! Your hair isn't that great anyways!!"  
  
(Sesshoumaru's eyes turn reddish)  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
(Sesshoumaru tackles Atheraine to the ground)  
  
"Eek! No! Your hair is BEAUTIFUL Sess-chan! I wish I had hair like yours!"  
  
(Sesshoumaru drags Atheraine into another room)  
  
"Review everyone! I love you guys! LET GO SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!" 


	9. Back to the Shadow Place

CHAPTER EIGHT: Back to the Shadow Place (AN: Sorry I'm taking forever. It's all coming from my brain, which isn't that great, so you just have to be patient with me. If you're not, I think I'll smite you.)  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He just sat there, with his hand on her shoulder, and stared at her emotionless. Kagome tried to get his hand off of her, without much luck.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked calmly. He raised an eyebrow in reply. "Get your arm that is attached to the moron that is yourself off of my shoulder." He complied, and stared at her face.  
  
"I left you a note." Sesshoumaru said calmly, looking quite comfortable up on the tree branch.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Kagome said sardonically. She crossed her arms and glared at him harder. He looked startled for a moment, then regained his composure.  
  
"Do you remember what it said? The bit about me never wishing to see you again?" The lord asked.  
  
"Yes, I am quite aware of that little detail. But I didn't come to you. You came here, not that I need an excuse for this little mishap." Kagome replied. She rubbed her right temple with her forefinger. This would result in a headache, she was quite sure of it.  
  
"Yes, I realize that I did in fact come to you. But it wasn't to hunt you down and kill you." Sesshoumaru said, then mumbled, "Anyway, that would be a terrible thing to hold on my conscience, killing a Lady..." But he just waved his hand, as if saying that little bit didn't matter.  
  
"Your point Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spat.  
  
"My point, is that the note was a lie, a scam of a sort." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Kagome continued to glare, if this was another trick, she sure as hell wasn't going to fall for it.  
  
"Oh, so you DO have a harem?" Kagome said, smirking.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't want to put up with this childish bantering. "No, Kagome, I do not. I couldn't stand to not see you again. Kagome, it was me being selfish...I really do love you. I just couldn't bear to see you go off with my half brother, then have you get killed..." The demon lord paused, then looked into her eyes as if searching for something.  
  
Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. Then she sighed. Sesshoumaru almost looked like he was pleading, sad, and apologetic. Why am I such a sap? She asked herself.  
  
"Do you believe me? Kagome, I am telling the truth..." He whispered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I don't know...I honestly don't have a clue whether I should or not." Kagome sighed. God damn it, why do I always get myself into predicaments like these? She questioned.  
  
"It is my own fault." Sesshoumaru said as he started to reach for her hand, but then caught himself.  
  
"Yes, on that I can concur with Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered, not missing the internal conflict that danced so clearly over his eyes.  
  
"I'll give you your space Kagome, so you may think. Goodnight." Sesshoumaru said. He then stood and leaped into the air, leaving Kagome confused at their short conversation. She could feel the headache forming as she thought. Kagome stood, and like Sesshoumaru, leaped up into the air, only going the opposite direction back to camp.  
  
When she arrived, nearly everyone was asleep. She smirked as Sango scooted closer to Miroku in her sleep, searching for comfort and warmth. Shippo slept on Kagome's sleeping bag, curled into a little ball. She could sense Inuyasha dozing in the tree, but Kikyo sat underneath, quite awake. (AN: Unless she sleeps with her eyes open! Hahaha.) Kagome walked over to her bag, and carefully slipped inside, not waking Shippo.  
  
"I'm so befuddled." Kagome mumbled, as she laughed inwardly at her use of such an odd word. She reached over to her left to pull her backpack closer. She then unzipped the front pocket and pulled out a bottle of Advil. Opening the bottle, she poured a pill into her hand and popped it into her mouth. As soon as she swallowed, she could feel her demon blood destroy it, probably thinking it was a poison of a sort.  
  
"God damn it. Just my luck." She muttered, as she tossed the bottle 40 feet away. Eventually she fell into a cataleptic state.  
  
(AN: Okay, I know that was a short chapter, but I wrote 3 and when I went to add them, they were gone! Just disappeared somehow! Kind of irked me...But here is some entertainment to make you and I both happy campers!  
  
-Thought Speaky Section of Jui's Happiness.- Please note that Jui is not me. But my friend who pretty much moniters the going on's in the fic.  
  
(Atheraine walks in, holding a plate of french fries.) "Why hello there! 'Tis I, your wonderful author. I hope you missed me!"  
  
(Sesshoumaru creeps in behind Atheraine, then puts his hands on her shoulders) "I didn't miss you, as you've been with me the whole time."  
  
(Atheraine blushes, then turns around, popping a fry into her mouth. She chokes then regains her composure) "Umm...My what tight black pants you have on Sesshoumaru."  
  
"All the better to seduce you with" (Sesshoumaru takes her fries, then sets them on a table nearby)  
  
(Atheraine pouts) "Why'd you take my fries Sesshou! Those are mine!"  
  
"If you keep eating, you'll never get to the "fun" stuff, if you get my picture..."  
  
(Atheraine blushes, then coughs loudly) "Soooo...how's that eclipse last night?"  
  
(Sesshoumaru's face goes blank) "What madness are you blabbing about woman? There was no eclipse last night! How would you have seen it anyway...You were sleeping in-"  
  
"My bed. Right Sesshou? MY bed, not yours. See, viewers, he's just playing around a bit..."  
  
"What? You were in my room, because you "claimed" to have a nightmare and you couldn't sleep! Stop lying to your readers, you shouldn't be ashamed of that..."  
  
"Hahaha! What a joker you are Sesshoumaru!" (Atheraine playfully punches him on the arm)  
  
(Sesshoumaru growls and tackles her onto the couch. Atheraine is kicking and screaming random things)  
  
(Kagome and Sango walk into the room)  
  
"Hey, Sango, is that a giant squid eating Atheraine's fries?" (Kagome points to the squid covered fries)  
  
"Why indeed it is Kagome...Indeed it is." (Sango raises her eyebrows at the wrestling match going on at the couch)  
  
"Glad we got that cleared up." (Kagome crosses her arms as she watches the match)  
  
(Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku walk in, all look at Atheraine and Sesshoumaru)  
  
"Oi! Shippo, this is not fit for kids to watch!" (Kagome pushes Shippo out, all the while everyone else has taken seats on the ground, Miroku is taking bets as Kagome walks back in)  
  
"How exciting! It's rare that we're allowed to see what they do behind closed doors!" (Sango hits Miroku over the head after the comment)  
  
(Atheraine shouts out after Sesshoumaru bites her playfully on the neck) "Ack! Please review everyone! I love you! 


	10. Break the Habit

CHAPTER NINE: Break the Habit (AN: I hope you're liking it so far. I know I'm a moron and that this is taking forever. I'm sorry, and once again, I ask you to be patient!!)  
  
The next morning Kagome woke to the sounds of her companions trying to be quiet. Well, all except Inuyasha, who was yelling at Miroku because he could smell his brother's scent nearby. Obviously, the smell was on Kagome herself. But instead of yelling at Inuyasha to shut his mouth, she stretched cat-like, and then calmly stood and walked over to him. Kagome grabbed his ear, and glared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm afraid you woke me up." She said blandly. Then Kagome pulled on his ear, making him bend over to avoid the pain.  
  
"What do you plan to do about it woman?" Inuyasha asked loudly, all the while whimpering quietly. She pulled on his ear harder, until he was halfway kneeling on the ground. Finally he gave up and apologized. Kagome let go, then patted him on the head while smiling widely.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up Inuyasha. By the way, where is your lovely Kikyo?" Kagome asked, sniffing around daintily.  
  
"Well, she's obviously not here. She left sometime last night. Right after someone else we know came back..." Inuyasha said pointedly. "Where did you go last night anyway? I couldn't catch up to you!"  
  
"That's none of your business." She said to Inuyasha, then turned to the rest of the group who had gathered around her. "I have to go somewhere today. But I will be back by tonight."  
  
"You're always leaving Kagome..." Shippo said quietly.  
  
"If you'd like, you can come with me Shippo."  
  
(AN: This is where I stopped, I'm very sorry that it was so short, Jui was pressuring me so much to update, and that's all I could think of at the moment.)  
  
Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. He squealed in happiness, and Kagome smiled slightly. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. Kagome threw him a quick glare and nodded to Miroku and Sango as she walked into the woods. Shippo grinned widely and waved his arms as Kagome jumped into the air.  
  
"Where are we going Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I have to meet with the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome told him in a tone that said not to ask questions. She smiled to make it seem like the whole thing wasn't a big deal. Shippo smiled, but inside his mind was reeling with questions.  
  
LATER:  
  
Kagome landed softly in front of a large wooden door that was standing by itself, seemingly unattached to anything. Shippo looked up at Kagome. Her eyes were squinted in thought. Shippo reached out to touch the door, and Kagome stopped him by stepping back.  
  
"I don't know if there are any spells on it Shippo. So please don't touch anything unless I say you can alright?" She said with a smile. The thought of Shippo hurt made her already churning stomach tighten even more in anguish.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and put Shippo down on the ground.  
  
"Step back okay?" Kagome asked, and Shippo complied. He quickly moved back about five or six feet and watched with wide eyes as Kagome put her hand on the door cautiously. She let out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding when she felt no presence of a spell. She stepped back and watched wonderingly as beautiful letters were etched into the door, right at her eye level. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and watched as well.  
  
"What's that say Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome blinked, she had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
"It's not in Japanese...It's old English Shippo."  
  
"Wha-?" he asked.  
  
"To ye, thy presence I can feel. And ye standeth at mine door, Enter at haste if ye hath a deal." Kagome read out loud.  
  
(AN: Cheesy, yes, but I like Shakespearean lingo, despite the fact that I can't speaketh it properly.)  
  
"What on Earth...? A deal?" Kagome muttered, thinking to herself.  
  
More words appeared on the door in place of the first set.  
  
"Aye, thou must give thee a trinket. It shall hath a small value. If ye can spare a sparse thing, I will alloweth through."  
  
"I can't believe this Shippo. The door wants me to give it something of value."  
  
"You can understand it Kagome? That's amazing!"  
  
"I don't get how feudal Japan managed to get this form of English though..." She told Shippo. Kagome then asked the door, "Will I get it back?"  
  
"Aye, ye will. When thou cometh back. Though some hath not, So I keep their trinkets in mine sack."  
  
"Why would a door have a sack anyway? This is crazy. But I need to get through." She felt around her neck and grasped the chain around there. She unclasped it, and held it up so the door could see the gold chain and locket that was in shape of a rose. A smaller door opened on the other one, and she could see a small box that was set in the little niche. Kagome placed it inside, and the door opened slowly. She had been expecting a creak, to fit into the scary movie quest category, but there was none. As she walked inside, with Shippo on her shoulder, they stood face to face with a giant castle.  
  
"How do I always manage to put myself in such crazy situations like this?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know, but it's a bad habit huh?" Shippo said, as he looked up at the home of the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Kagome walked down the stone path that led to the main door in the gate that surrounded the castle. She could sense a demon coming rapidly from the other side, and she braced herself for an attack. The great doors opened and on the other side were the demons known as Ah-Un. They didn't jump at her, only turned around and motioned for her to follow them.  
  
Inside the castle Shippo and Kagome were led through long passages that were vaguely familiar to Kagome. It would have taken her months to memorize the different halls and doors they went through, and she was convinced that if she had to break out of the castle, she'd have to go straight through the walls.  
  
Ah-Un stopped in a large chamber and motioned for Kagome to sit down. She looked around, not remembering this room, but sat down anyway. Kagome's hand were freezing, being nervous about what would happen when she would see Sesshoumaru had left her very uncomfortable. She started her breathing techniques that her Grandfather had taught her as a human.  
  
Shippo jumped down from her shoulder and sat down next to Kagome. He watched her trying to calm down, and wondered why she was so nervous in the first place. Sesshoumaru was nothing the group couldn't handle before, so why was she so scared now?  
  
(AN: Wow, I finally finished that bit huh? Sorry it took so long. I just keep saying that don't I? Well, I am. I'm a bad author when it comes to updating, and maybe writing to some of you guys. (^-^) Yeah, I don't know. Here's for the funny bit now!  
  
Atheraine: I can't believe it's taking so long...  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can. Sorry to break the news to you, but you suck babe. Wait, I'm not sorry to tell you that.  
  
Atheraine: Oh my God! How cruel! *throws a pencil at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh! Aye me! Doth though slay me with thou's utensil?  
  
Atheraine: Don't make fun of my Ye Old Englande trip!  
  
Sesshoumaru: That's not the only fetish you have...  
  
Atheraine: *blushes* You did NOT just say that...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes, I believe I did.  
  
Atheraine: Just stop. Before I kill you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Come on, you know you love that thi- *WHACK!*  
  
Atheraine- I warned you...*drags Sesshoumaru out of the living room*  
  
*Kagome walks in*  
  
Kagome: Oh, well...Don't want to let her readers down...so...Now for a umm...dance number from Inuyasha and Miroku!  
  
*Long pause*  
  
*Even longer pause*  
  
Kagome: I'll go check to see what's taking so long...  
  
*From another room* GET YOUR --- NOW! ---WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME WOMAN! You can keep your hands on me Lady Kagome! AHHH!!!!  
  
*Miroku and Inuyasha enter, wearing pink tutus and black leotards. Both have fake smiles*  
  
*Loud classical music begins*  
  
Miroku: La da-da-DA! Da-da... da-da...*dancing*  
  
Inuyasha: *standing*  
  
Kagome: PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD AND DANCE INU!!  
  
Inuyasha: *begins to dance gracefully, almost as if he's done it before...*  
  
Kagome: *wiping tears from her eyes* So beautiful...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER, called THE ROOM OF MIRRORS!!! 


	11. The Room of Mirrors

CHAPTER TEN: The Room of Mirrors  
  
Within a period no greater then seven minutes, Rin came into the room Kagome and Shippo resided in. Her bubbling spirit had no effect on Kagome's dreary interior. She smiled though, keeping up a front for the two children. Shippo and Rin began to play a bit roughly. A few moments later, Rin stood, knocking Shippo aside. The little girl faced Kagome.  
  
"Ri-I almost forgot!" She got a serious face, as if she was preparing to mock someone. "Sesshoumaru-sama says: "Send Kagome to the library. Now. I mean it Rin. Stop fooling around!" That's exactly how he said it too!" Kagome laughed, she mimicked Sesshoumaru's voice almost perfectly.  
  
Kagome left quickly. The halls were still as confusing as always. She knew that if he called his name he'd most likely be there in an instant. But feeling especially stubborn at that moment she decided to find the library herself.  
  
Breathing in deeply through her nose, she caught the scent she was looking for. Kagome's heart beat quickened. She would get to the bottom of this. Whatever Sesshoumaru's plan, she would find out what it was. She slowed her pace. There was no rush. Kagome didn't want him to think that she was desperate to find out the inner workings of his mind.  
  
Kagome reached the room she was searching for. Inside, just beyond the doors was the person who she had pledged to hate just a while back. But here she was, about to burst into a room that held him.  
  
She put her hand up to the doorknob. Before she could turn it, it was suddenly ripped from her hand as someone else opened the door from the other side. Sesshoumaru stood there, his gorgeous hair in disarray, robes a wrinkled chaos, and dark circles bordered the bottom of his eyes.  
  
"My, what a mess you are Sesshoumaru. I wasn't aware that demons could have bags under their eyes." Kagome said softly yet frigidly.  
  
His lips parted, as if he were about to say something, but he then stopped himself. He backed out of the way, so that Kagome could enter the vast library. She could not hold in her quiet gasp as she let her eyes trail around the room, taking in the thousand upon thousands of book bindings that illuminated the shelves.  
  
"Please," Sesshoumaru began. "Take a seat." Kagome complied, and sat down in a chair closest to the door. Sesshoumaru sighed, this obviously was going to be a difficult task. But she was here, and he was very grateful. He turned back, and closed the door.  
  
"I know I saw you just last night, but I missed you." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Why did you visit me?" Kagome asked quietly. Her angry eyes never left his face.  
  
"Last night..." he started. "Last night I never meant to see you. But you were there. On my lands. And I couldn't keep myself away. I would have explained everything then, but you were too surprised and too angry to listen. So I decided to let you come here on your own accord. And I'm very happy that it was so soon."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, and nodded her head a bit, motioning for him to continue. Sesshoumaru sat on an arm of a chair. He held out his hands, palms facing the ceiling, and stared at them.  
  
"You see, I never meant to hurt you. Stupidly, I felt that you had your mission, and it was not in my place to make you stray away from it. So I made you leave. I could not let you be forced into a decision, just because there was only one sitting in front of you. You need to see both lives. And decide for yourself which one you wanted.  
  
I believed that making you angry would keep you away from me. My plan was to come back to you one day, after your mission had been completed and explain everything. You would choose to love me and stay with me, or you would leave, never to speak to me again. I do not want the latter. But it is your choice. And there is nothing that could make me take that freedom away from you." He lifted his gaze from his hands, and looked longingly at Kagome. Begging for a response with his eyes.  
  
"How am I to know, that this isn't another part of a plan to ruin my life?" Kagome said slowly. She would not let him fall into forgiveness so easily. She needed proof. Somehow.  
  
"I know what you want...and I can give you that proof. I can show you that my actions are pure, and there is no hidden agenda. Will you let me show you? Please, I'm begging you..." His eyes were not masked. His sorrow was not hidden beneath a cool demeanor. Neither was his fear.  
  
Kagome nodded and took a deep and steadying breath. Sesshoumaru stood slowly, a look of hope dusted his gold eyes. He opened the door and waited patiently for Kagome to stand and walk through it. Sesshoumaru then followed, and closed the door behind him. Quickly he walked down the corridor. He spoke no words as he turned down many halls that made up the maze of his home.  
  
She tried not to think. Only for a couple seconds could she not think about anything. So Kagome then began to count, taking deep breaths to rid the tension that was flowing through her body.  
  
They reached a large door. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on a pearly mass that was framed on the door at eye level. While keeping his hand there, he turned the doorknob. He did not remove his hand until Kagome had entered the darkness in front of them. When he did, the door slammed shut behind him. Kagome didn't even jump, she was trying to adjust her cat eyes to the darkness. Had she been human, her efforts would have been in vain. She would have seen no shapes, just black. She heard Sesshoumaru take a step forward, and hundreds of candles suddenly lit all around the room.  
  
"The Room of Mirrors." Sesshoumaru stated plainly. The room was quite simple. It was medium sized, and did not hold the elaborate decorations that the rest of the castle had. The walls were stone bricks. Gray and dull, but like encrusted jewels in a sword were dozens of mirrors built right into the walls. Each mirror had a golden plate on a small table below it. A plain, dark green, room length rug lay on the floor. There were no chairs and no pillows to sit on. This room was not meant for comfort, but for serious tasks that did not require hours of presence.  
  
"Explain." Kagome stated simply. Her voice echoed in the room.  
  
"These mirrors have been here since the castle was first built. Long before my father and his father. They will answer all questions. They do not lie but some hide truths. You can see your future, your past, and your present. You can ask what will happen if you do something, and the mirrors will show you." Sesshoumaru leaned against the door. He would be patient.  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru for a moment, then began to walk forward. As she looked into ever mirror, she could see images come to life. She saw Inuyasha and her fighting. She saw Shippo and the Thunder Brothers. She saw the world in her time if Naraku survives. And also the one that she knew. She saw her father in the future. And felt the pain when she found out about his death.  
  
She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. Kagome stopped in front of one mirror and the watery look of a dream surrounded the image. She saw a child. Not far away, two figures stood holding each other as they watched the little boy play with two older youths. One black haired girl, and one with orange and a tail...  
  
The figures let go of each other, and one ran over to the children. She recognized this person as herself. The other, began to walk towards the four of them. She recognized this person as well. The small child, she knew was their son. Whitish blonde hair, blue cat eyes...It could only be their child.  
  
Kagome slammed her eyelids shut. She turned away and opened them again, looking lost, she raised her eyes to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What is this supposed to prove Sesshoumaru? That I would be happy with you if I were to forgive you? That we would have a beautiful child and that Shippo and Rin would grow up in a caring family? Is this supposed to make me feel guilty for being angry with you and wanting to not love you anymore?" Kagome could feel the tears longing to be shed. But she held them back. She did not wish to look weak.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed himself from against the wall. He walked quickly towards her. His hand was held out as if he wanted to pull her to him. To make her understand that his intentions were good.  
  
"Gods no, Kagome! I did not know what the mirror would show you. To each person, the visions are different. I hoped that it would show you my love for you. I suppose it did in a way...but I do not want you to feel guilt. That is not what I was looking for. Kagome..."  
  
Kagome collapsed to her knees. The stone flooring was cold, but she did not care. Sesshoumaru knelt apprehensively close to her. Kagome's hands covered her face and her body shook silently. His hand hovered for a moment above her shoulder, almost scared to touch her, but he rested it there to offer comfort.  
  
"What would you have me do...? You have played with my feelings so much in such a short time, what would you do in a year? In fifteen years? I don't know if I can bear the agony..." Kagome lifted her face from her hands and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly he took her into his arms. He embraced her like she was his only salvation.  
  
"Kagome, it pains me to say this, but it is your own decision to make, and if you will not love me as your mate...then maybe you can love me as a friend at least. I could not bear it if you were to shut off all communication with me. Even though I have hurt you so."  
  
(AN: Jeez! I can't just find a good place to stop!! It just keeps going! I'm the freaking Energizer Bunny!!!!!)  
  
Kagome gasped when he hugged her. She began to pry herself from his firm grip, and Sesshoumaru let go reluctantly. His sadness was evident in his eyes, and the great demon lord was slouching as if he had already given up all hope.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I...You..." She strained for the words. "You're Cube. Not an impossible puzzle to figure out. But very difficult because there are so many different ways to solve you." Sesshoumaru's puzzlement was very clear. (AN: HAHA! Catch the pun?!)  
  
"You don't know what that is, but it doesn't really matter. All that does matter, is that I have a long time to figure you out, and that you are never going to lie or hide things from me ever again." Kagome sighed deeply. The vision she saw in that mirror was one that she could live with. The people she loved were happy, and she was as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked confused for a moment, then his eyes began to glow and sparkle. The largest grin that Kagome had ever seen before now was placed on Sesshoumaru's face. She smiled, and threw her arms around his neck. She could hear Shippo and Rin playing outside the door, and Jakin's yelling. But right next to her ear, she could hear Sesshoumaru muttering over and over,  
  
"I'm sorry, I love you, I love you so much. So sorry..."  
  
THE END  
  
-Thought Speaky Section of Jui's Happiness Part II-  
  
(Atheraine walks into the living room, disk in hand.)  
  
"OH MY GOD! The blasted thing is FINALLY over."  
  
(Sesshoumaru is lying on the couch with his head supported by his hands.) "'Bout damn time too!"  
  
"Hey! I'd like to see you write something like this! And overcome five million times of writer's block!"  
  
(Inuyasha pounces into the room while being followed by Kagome and Sango.) "What happens to me? I'm supposed to be the main character. The entire series is about ME you know!"  
  
(Kagome hits him on the head.) "Inuyasha! This was the romantic and angsty tale between Sesshoumaru and me! You're just a part of the backdrop!"  
  
(Sango sits down on the floor.) "Ather, what happens to Kagome? And what about Shiho and Sakati? Does she reclaim the eastern lands? Do Sesshoumaru and Kagome get married? What about Kagome's family in the future?"  
  
(Atheraine's jaw drops and she collapses onto the ground.)  
  
(Sesshoumaru sits up and looks over the back of the couch to see her passed out and smoke coming out of her ears.) "Umm...Sango, don't ask Atheraine so many questions. She told me, and I quote,  
  
"I'll write a damn epilogue when I want to! It'll happen though! Stop rolling your eyes Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
So there you have it..."  
  
(Inuyasha looks around.) "Hey, where the monk? And where did Sango go?"  
  
(Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes.) "Idiot. They have to have a kid so that their offspring can give me an interview in, "Surface of the Twilight". Atheraine's newest story."  
  
(Shippo enters the room.) "That's propaganda Sesshoumaru!"  
  
(Sesshoumaru grimaces.) "Why'd I have to go and teach the kit about the elections...?"  
  
Umm...So yeah, that's my story! Hope you liked the craptastics of it all! Please review! LOVE YOU!!! Ciao! ) 


End file.
